Fireworks
by Maggie-daisy
Summary: Updated - A camping trip inspires a change in attitude


_I enjoy practicality. Everything has an order and a reason, everything. I enjoy things to be functional. Frivolous things are a hindrance and if it is not going to help me I do not care for it._

_I never enjoyed fireworks. They were frivolous and served no purpose. They were loud bangs that light up the sky. They make small children cry and dogs whine. I never went with my family to the local celebrations, although my family themselves never went, so I from an early age resented fireworks. They were loud and to see them you had to go out in the cold dark and sit on the wet grass. I did not mind the dark as much as the wet grass that soaked my pants._

To me nothing was practical or functional about fireworks.

"Ishida-kun!" I heard her calling my name and her heavy breathing as she caught up to me. "Oh Ishida-kun, will you come camping in the mountains with me?" I turned to face the red head. She was ragged from trying to keep up with me but she still managed her hundred-watt smile.

_My mind zoomed, camping with Inoue Orhime in the _mountains; I don't think I could have come up with a more shojo-esq situation if I had thought of it myself. I pushed my glasses up my nose. "Orhime are you sure you want me to come? Wouldn't you rather have Kurasake?"

"Oh no, he will be there to. So will Rukia-Chan, Sado-kun, and Tatski. It was actually Tatski's idea to go camping."

My ego sank; it would have been nice to be alone with the buxom girl for a few days. Despite everyone's beliefs, I do have a normal male teenagers heterosexual fantasies. Although, Orhime was far from being a creature of lust in my eyes, I should add.

"So, Ishida-kun?" She waved her hand in front of my face. I realized I had zoned out on her and turned my attention back to her.

"Inoue-chan?"

"I asked if you wanted to come. It is for my birthday. Although my birthday is the day before we leave, Tatski said it is a belated present. So do you want to come? We will be gone for a little over two days, unless the bears smell us and hold us hostage. My how horrible that would be, but I heard that some are nice and give you fresh bubble tea. Oh I love bubble tea, except when you get one of those little black things in the straw. I almost choked on one once and..."

I stared at her as she began to ramble. Deciding we would never get home before dark if I did not stop her, I grabbed her shoulders. "Inoue-chan, I would love to come."

She stopped talking but gave me a bewildered expression. I sighed and repeated my answer. She squealed in delight and jumped up and down for a few seconds. "Oh good, Do you have a tent? If you don't that is okay Sado-kun has a big one I guess, so you can stay with him and Kurasaki-kun… Rukia, Tatski, and I are staying in Tatski's'. Oh and you should bring bug spray, and clothes, and food, and …"

Orhime went over the list of necessities, even deciding that we should bring mountain gear incase the mountains got tired and fall over. I explained that she would be fine and that I would meet everyone at Kurasaki's house.

The next few days dragged on, I realized it was because of my excitement for the trip. Who would have thought that a simple camping trip would fill me with anticipation?

On the day we were scheduled to leave I decided to go to Orhime's first. She answered her door just sticking her head out of the doorframe.

"Ishida-kun?" She exclaimed. Swinging her door wide she revealed the mess she had made of her living room. She had some how managed to throw all of her clothing on the floor of her small apartment.

"Are you having trouble packing too Ishida-kun?"

I looked over her mess, and chuckled inwardly. "No I just came to see if you needed any help getting your things to Kurasaki's." I pointed to my backpack, "I'm all ready."

"That is all you are bringing?" She asked shocked.

"This is all I need. Haven't you gone camping before?" She shook her head. "Well you get dirty and you want strong durable clothing."

"Oh, So I what should I bring?" She questioned her hands clasped under her chin.

"Well I'll make you a list." She brought me a pad of paper and pencil. "Now you have to be practical so you will need a few changes of underwear and some extra socks."

She nodded and quickly collected the clothing from one of the piles on the floor. "How about these?" She held up a pair of pink underwear with a small little green bow.

Despite my best efforts a little droplet of crimson drip from my nose. My face grew hot and I had to adjusted my fogged over glasses. "Those are fine Inoue-san, but it doesn't matter they just have to be clean. No one is going to see them." _Except for me I noted._

Her mouth formed a small "O" and she nodded in understanding. I listed the other things she would need and she collected them. In less than twenty minutes, she had a bag a little bigger than mine and was ready to leave.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun." she smiled up to me. I nodded and looked away trying not to blush again.

We walked side by side to Kurasaki's house. Mentally I cursed him for living so close. She recognized his house and grabbed my hand pulling me along. "Uryuu we are going to be late." She protested, dropping honorifics and my last name.

I stood confused but as she tugged on my arm, I started moving to keep my arm from being torn off.

As she predicted we were late. Although she was sure to explain that I was such a gentleman to come and help her pack and find her clothing, even her underwear.

I could feel Ichigo and Chad's eyes on me, each giving me an appreciative nod. However, I felt cold when I noticed Tatski glaring at me. I gulped the pressure torture on my throat.

"So how are we getting there?" I questioned trying to keep the attention off me and my growing blush.

"Tatski's mom is going to drop us off and pick us up," Ichigo explained.

We packed Tatski's van and we left. Although not without a fight between Rukia and Ichigo over how to pack the trunk properly. Eventually Chad and I took over.

The three girls talked animatedly from the front seats as us boys sat in the back with no legroom. Chad looked out the window and Ichigo stared at the shingami badge on his hip, while I watched the girls. Eventually the three of us fell asleep.

After three hours of sleep and a half hour of unpacking Tatski's mother drove off, leaving us stranded in the mountains with two coolers of food and a fishing pole. Once again, Chad and I set up, because Ichigo and Rukia could not agree about anything. Tatski and Orhime went looking for firewood.

After another half hour, the tents were set up on either side of our makeshift fire pit. The next day was uneventful, although I did beat Ichigo in a foot race.

On the second day around noon, the three girls walked out of their tents in their swimsuits.

Tatski of course had a regulation racing suit. Rukia wore a simple one-piece. Orhime was the last to come out. The other two girls stood to either side of her, almost as if they were displaying her.

She had pulled her long hair into a ponytail revealing her slim neck. Her halter-topped bikini was green with pink flowers. I could not help but think of her pink under wear with that tiny little bow.

"Come on we want to swim," Tatski, urged us.

"Go get changed," Rukia barked her hands on her small hips. Orhime simply smiled and clapped her hands in front of her chest.

"Tch, why do we have to come?" Ichigo griped.

Orhime's eyes widened and I thought she was going to cry. I guess I should not be surprised by her reaction to her crush's rejection. Then she surprised me as she started talking rapid fire, "If you don't come the bears might get us if we separate. I don't like bears I only saw them on TV and they looked big on TV, and I learned that the TV shrinks things so they are probably as big as a car. Although I do like bubble tea."

I laughed at the last part, remembering when she first asked me to go camping. "I stood up from my place by the fire, "I'll go change."

Ichigo grumbled but followed suit. Chad nodded and came into the tent with us. Soon we were on the edge of the spring. I sat on the edge my legs pulled up to my chest. I agreed to come but like hell if I was going to get wet willingly.

Orhime and Tatski were the first to jump in to the cold pond. I recoiled from the splash. Ichigo and Chad wadded into the water after the water calmed down, but Rukia was sure to jump Ichigo and drag him under.

Soon they were all splashing each other and laughing. Then Orhime came out of the water, droplets falling off from her and onto me as she stood over me.

I glanced up at her. She smiled and took a seat next to me. "They are playing chicken, I didn't feel like playing."

I glanced back to the lake and sure enough, Rukia and Tatski were on Ichigo and Chad shoulders respectively. I looked back to Orhime and smiled when I saw the game had caught her attention.

"Why didn't you want to play?"

"Well I wouldn't have a partner, and I felt bad leaving you alone on the shore. I decided to come spend time with you." She smiled again.

I returned her smile with a small smile of my own. It was typical Orhime to care about everyone else.

She learned back on her arms and stretched her back; I turned my head and adjusted my glasses. Returning to an upright position, she looked at me.

"Ishida-kun, you can call me Orhime." I looked at her and nodded.

"You can call me Uryuu," I adjusted my glasses again, covering my blush with my hands."Orhime-chan, would you like me to be your partner?"

She gave me a confused look. I pointed to the game of chicken going on. Her smiled widened but the she pouted. "Uryuu-kun does not have to get in the water for my sake."

"No I want to," I lied and helped her back to her feet.

We joined the fight. Orhime managed to knock down Tatski, although I suspect that she fell on propose. It took a bit but Rukia and Orhime eventually pulled each other off.

Ichigo tried to claim victory but I reminded him that it was a tie, so we had to have a race to determine the victor. Ichigo won.

When we finally went back to camp Orhime and I noticed Chad and Tatski walking ahead of everyone. "I wonder if they are talking about the bears." Orhime pondered.

"No I don't think that is what they are doing," I assured her. She tilted her head in questioning but realization hit her.

"Oh my I hope she is nice to Sado-kun." I laughed; she nudged me with her slim elbow. I grimaced in mock pain and she started giggling. "That just leaves us alone Uryuu-kun."

"What about Ichigo and Rukia?" She rolled her eyes, a gesture I did not think Orhime Inoue was capable of performing.

"They are very obvious Uryuu-kun. I'm surprised you didn't notice you are usually so observant."

I agreed mentally with her. Turning my head, I saw the pair. Ichigo had his hands stuffed in his pockets and they were a few feet apart but there was something that did make it obvious.

I sighed; to bad, I had no chance with the princess of Karakura High. If I were just a sliver more worthy this trip would turn into the best vacation ever.

On our final night, Tatski surprised Orhime with the announcement of fireworks to celebrate her belated birthday. Orhime squealed with delight and proceeded to hug everyone in thanks for giving her such a great birthday.

We sat on the edge of the pond, Tatski and Ichigo had set the fireworks on the other side, apparently a perfect view. Although as it turned out Ichigo botched it and a vary large tree stood in the way.

We all adjusted our positions around the pond. Orhime stood right near the edge of the water, her hands clasped to her heart. When the fireworks started, I covered my ears and noticed that Orhime had to, and was jumping with each loud bang.

I walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at me, "I don't like the noise."

I nodded in understanding and sat on the ground motioning for her to follow suit. I pulled out a pair of earplugs for her. "I don't like the sound either."

She smiled at me and took the earplugs. We sat looking at the sky as the streams of light exploded over the springs.

After a few moments of silence except for the strained sounds of the firecrackers. Orhime poked my shoulder. I removed an ear plug and positioned my head so she could talk into my ear. She pulled her self up on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. Her breath hot against my ear, "Thank you Uryuu."

She kissed the junction between my ear and jaw. I could feel my body explode with the next firework. She smiled into my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my arm.

When my mind found its way back I pulled my arm from her grasp, she gave a rejected look before I placed it over her shoulders and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around my waist and turned her head so she could watch the fireworks.

At that moment all I could think was thank god, Tatski is on the other side of the springs. I also decided that I in fact loved fireworks. Yes, I loved them in all of there unpractical and frivolous glory.


End file.
